The Lady of the House
by cloloveswah
Summary: Possible spoilers once again for Final Ep. Read inside for summary but basically Alice's role if tragedy strikes.


**The Lady of the House**

_Spoilers possible for final episode but only a loose basing. Whilst watching Downton Abbey a scene entered my head in relation to Danny and Alice's position after Dup's death. _

Hours. Just hours. Hours until Anders DuPlessis slipped through this world and into the next. He knew what was coming, he'd known for a week or so but the family, it had sent them into shock. His heart was failing him – finally collapsing after the years of strain forced upon it by his heavy drinking, smoking and hectic lifestyle. Now as he lay up in bed, the whole family surrounded him. He was gradually making his way though them all, talking to them individually and as he realized that there was only one person left.

"Could you all leave Alice and I a moment please?" He requested weakly. Everyone nodded, standing up and leaving. Danny kissed the top of her head, promising her he'd be nearby if she needed him. She nodded before turning back to Dup. "Move over here woman." Dup told her patting the chair closest to him.

She did as she was bid to do, taking his frail, weathered hand in both of hers. He could see the twinkling of tears in her eyes, the ones she was refusing to release in her attempt to remain strong for the family. He smiled, she was already half way there and perfect for the task ahead of her.

"You've made me very happy Alice." Dup told her softly, "You changed this place, for the better. You breathed life and vibrance into it and you changed Trevanion so much." He squeezed her hand although Alice's sobs almost escaped as she realized the pressure was almost non existent, "I thank you for that."

"You don't need to thank me Dup." Alice told him, "You've helped me more than you know. Without you, I wouldn't be here."

"You would, you'd have found a way."

"Thanks all the same." Alice smiled, "I wish you didn't have to die." She sobbed suddenly, "You've been like a father to me." She whispered, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

"And you a daughter to me, just as Danny has been as much as a son to me as Kirk but Alice, you have to listen to me now."

Alice frowned before nodding, her eyes connecting with the older man's instantly. He glanced around before starting,

"When I die Alice, you'll become the woman of the house."

"Caroline-"

"Will be here, imagine her as the Queen Mother." Dup told the younger woman, his tone more serious than Alice had ever heard it before, "You'll be the woman. The peace maker, the hostess. It's not a title, but you'll be the lady of the house."

"It's not Downton Dup, Lady Alice Trevanion, Countess of Leopards Den?"

Dup chuckled before shaking his head, "You'll be the one everyone turns to. I want you to look after Caroline for me, and I want you to keep this place going. Get Danny."

Alice nodded, an affirmative in two senses, both to get Danny and to accept her role. She opened the door, motioning Danny in. He took her hand nervously before both reseated themselves side by side. Dup's heart warmed to see them. So strong and powerful – ready to face the world together.

"Danny, this place is yours." Dup told him, "Yours and Alice's. You'll be the man of the house as Alice will be the woman. It's yours to pass on to your children. All of them."

"Dup we can't, what about Kirk?" Danny protested.

"He isn't interested, his heart isn't in it. Yours is. You two must take this place to the top… keep it going, keep the spirit going. Please, it's my dying wish."

"You never stop emotionally black mailing me do you?" Danny teased, his voice a hoarse croak as a tear slipped, "I'll miss you Dup. We both will, we love you."

"I love you both too. Look after this place Danny and I'll put a cold one in the fridge for you."

"Get mine in as well." Alice smiled, "Should I get the others?"

Dup nodded, he watched as Alice stood but she didn't go straight to the door as expected. Instead she kissed his forehead, smiling sadly before walking away and opening the door. Dup watched as his family filed in, all close knit and tied. Caroline took his hand and in that moment he felt it – his time had come.

"I love you all – remember what I said." He murmured to Danny and Alice before his eyes closed and his body fell limp.

"No." Caroline cried, "NO!" She screamed more hysterically, clutching his still warm hand to her face. Rosie wrapped her arm around her Gran's shoulders as everyone else too began to cry and grieve. Danny and Alice fell into one another's arms sobbing as realization hit them that their guidance had gone. Alice turned her head slightly to glance at him before burying her head back into Danny's chest – Dup's legacy would continue, she'd make sure of it, but first the family would mourn. Mourn a man who had changed everything.

**A/N – Wrote this so quick and unchecked. Thank you for all reviews x**


End file.
